Segundo Vuelo
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Después de haber hecho el amor, Kakashi se pregunta si ese amor está bien o no. Pero, para su suerte, Sakura le recuerda que están juntos en esto. KakaSaku, mi primer fic de Naruto, ¡No me maten!


Etto… Hola a todos… Sinceramente es mi primer KakaSaku jejeje y… etto… realmente no sabía si publicarlo o no jejeje… ojala que les guste y… eso, supongo.

Disclaimer: Arashi Shinomori no se escribe con los mismos kanji que Masashi Kishimoto… ni siquiera suenan igual, así que, como verán, Naruto no me pertenece xD La idea eso sí es mía n-n aunque me inspiré en una canción llamada "Second Flight" que es el opening de la serie Onegai Twins y le pertenece a Kotoko y a Hiromi Sato.

¡Por cierto! Ante cualquier error… pido disculpas de antemano porque voy recién en el capítulo 80 del anime (lalalala)

Segundo Vuelo

Por Arashi Shinomori

Kakashi Hatake miró hacia abajo casi por instinto.

No pudo evitarlo. Su mano se topó con algo más bien felpudo y se encontró con la cabeza de su _querida_ alumna…

Sakura Haruno…

Intentó salir de la cama, tratando de no despertarla. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

Acababa de enseñarle algo completamente horrible a su alumna. El significado de la palabra monstruo.

Claro que ella estuvo más que dispuesta a aprender algo así. De hecho, fue ella la que comenzó. La que dio la idea. La que lo conquistó. La que lo besó y dio el paso para que él no parara hasta hacerla suya.

Kakashi suspiró, mientras iba al baño y daba el agua fría para llenar la tina y tratar de enfriar la cabeza. ¿Cómo llegó a ese punto? Bueno, él mismo conocía esa respuesta. Era un monstruo por enamorarse de su única alumna, conociendo la diferencia de edad, sabiendo todos los riesgos que podría correr y… sin embargo, olvidándose de todo eso con sólo notar como sonreía para él, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Si… podemos decir que era amor… O eso esperaba él que fuese.

Tanto tiempo escondiendo sus emociones que ahora parecía desconocerlas totalmente. Sin embargo, no era ése su problema en sí. Era el arrepentimiento…

No es que no amara a Sakura. Era bonita, inteligente, tenía un buen futuro como kunoichi médico, pero… ¿qué le podía ofrecer él?

Una vida llena de problemas. Siempre que pensaba en eso, llegaba a esa conclusión.

Si lo pensamos un poco, tenía toda la razón. El qué dirán de la gente era más fuerte. Aunque ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad mañana mismo, aún así los señalarían con el dedo, por la estúpida diferencia de edad y por la estúpida relación prohibida entre maestro y alumna.

¿Qué tenía de especial esa relación para prohibirla así¡Quién sabe! Pero estaba prohibida… por las estúpidas reglas morales y quién sabe qué cosas le agregarían al discurso para separarlos.

Y quizás… ella no podría soportar tanto hablar a sus espaldas. Una cosa es el amor. Otra muy distinta es la aceptación de la gente ante tu felicidad.

Hay veces en que daban ganas de decir¡Es su problema! Sin embargo, siempre iba a afectarte en algo. Directa o indirectamente, depende de la persona y de su destino, si queremos decirlo así.

Y no quería llegar al punto en que tuviera que separarse de su botón de cerezo por los estúpidos de mentes cerradas que no aceptarían una relación así.

Si continuaban adelante, primero vendría el amor a escondidas, y luego… cuando ella tuviese la edad suficiente para decirle a la sociedad que está pensando con la cabeza fría al momento de elegirlo a él como pareja, vendrá la discriminación, los murmullos a sus espaldas, e inevitablemente la marca en sus registros. Y seguramente intentos de separación de la sociedad hacia ellos.

A Kakashi le gustaba ver las cosas con la cabeza fría. Era bueno para ello. Pero justo ahora que quería disfrutar de la dulce sensación que estaba teniendo junto a su alumna, tenía que pensar fríamente para arruinar ese lindo momento.

- "¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?"- se auto reprochó en voz alta. Entonces metió su cabeza en el chorro de agua fría.

Terminó su baño, casi congelado. Bueno, había tenido la mejor noche de su vida con su única alumna y luego se habían quedado dormidos abrazados y calientitos. Obviamente el cambio de temperatura no le había gustado mucho. Pero valía la pena… según su consciencia, claro está. Su corazón no quería ni separarse de ella, ni por un instante.

Miró a su botón de cerezo dormir plácidamente en su cama. Todavía no entendía como esa chiquilla le provocaba cosas tan inexplicables y deliciosas.

¿Cómo será cuando ella crezca completamente? No pudo evitarlo. La pregunta le daba vueltas por la cabeza hace un par de años, cuando ella tenía doce y él había descubierto su amor hacia ella. Desde ese entonces que se sentía un pervertido.

Sakura suspiró entre sueños y se destapó un poco. Kakashi notó algo lindo. Ella estaba sonriendo.

Toda acción tenía su recompensa… Siempre.

El peliplateado tomó sus ropas que estaban esparramadas por su habitación y comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Suspiró cansadamente mientras lo hacía. Y cuando terminó miró a la jovencita quien acababa de despertar.

- "¿Pasa algo,… Kakashi-sensei?"- preguntó la pelirosa, tanto somnolienta como preocupada, al verlo vestido.

- "Mmmhh… "- fingió un estado pensativo- "Sí, pasa algo"- Sakura se tensó completamente- "Que no me gusta que me digas Sensei. No aquí"- y le sonrió tiernamente.

La kunoichi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- "Pensé… que… bueno… tal vez tú… te hayas… arrepentido, de todo"- se sinceró la jovencita.

El ninja copia se tensó un momento. Pero decidió tomárselo con calma. Porque siempre después del sexo vienen las explicaciones. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- "Sakura… "- Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- "Te amo"- suspiró- "Pero… no sé como se lo tomarán los demás"- digamos que prefirió ser breve.

- "¿Qué tienen que ver los demás con todo esto?"- preguntó la chica algo confundida.

- "Mucho, Sakura-chan. Ellos tienen mucho que ver"- dijo cansadamente. Genial, ella no se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que significaba el_estar juntos_.

- "Kakashi… No pensé que eras una persona que dependía de la opinión de los demás".

Buen golpe Sakura.

- "No es eso lo que me preocupa"- Mantén la calma Hatake, después de todo es una niña. Maldito pervertido.

- "¿Y entonces, qué es?"

- "Es… "- Y ahora… ¿cómo se lo explicaría? Porque una cosa era filosofar en un baño, la otra muy distinta explicar aquella extraña teoría.

- "Kakashi…"- Sakura se tapó un poco más con las sábanas para no sentirse más insegura de lo que ya se sentía- "Yo sé que esto no puede ser… "- Genial… no debía decir eso- "Pero… no lo pudimos evitar. Nosotros nos queremos… nos amamos"- corrigió- "Y si la gente lo encuentra inmoral¡no me importa! Y… ¿Sabes por qué?"- El peliplateado negó con la cabeza- "Porque te quiero. Más bien te amo… Creo que eres el amor de mi vida, pero es lo que siento y nunca había sentido algo parecido. Ni siquiera por Sasuke"

¿Desde cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles?

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que ella había madurado tanto?

- "Sakura-chan… lo siento"- sonrió nuevamente como si el tema nunca hubiera sido tocado.

Sakura se acercó a su ninja copia favorito y le dio un beso en los labios tiernamente.

- "No olvides que… de ahora en adelante, si tenemos que sufrir, lo haremos juntos"- susurró la jovencita y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Kakashi, sorprendido por lo que su chica acababa de decir, le devolvió el abrazo.

Ahora él tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

- "Te quiero mi botón de cerezo"- le susurró al oído y le besó el cuello calmadamente mientras continuaba abrazándola.

La pelirosa le sonrió.

Y ahí Kakashi Hatake lo supo. Esa sonrisa sería la recompensa por todo lo que tendrían que pasar.

Fin

Notas de Autora

Creo que en general el fic me quedó bastante frío… Pero tenía que hacerlo así supongo jejeje.

Sé que Kakashi no es así de inseguro en la serie, pero no pude evitarlo. Después de todo, que te tilden de pedófilo no debe ser lindo (bueno, más bien de pederasta xD porque, aunque son lo mismo, los pederasta prefieren que los llamen pedófilos a pederastas, vaya enredo x.x pero es por la etimología de la palabra)

Sinceramente… este tipo de amor debe tener esta especie de conversación, o al menos es lo que yo creo. Porque siempre hay alguien que saldrá más afectado que otro, en una pareja. Y en el caso del amor por diferencia de edades, siempre el más perjudicado es el que tiene mayor edad. Por su experiencia en la vida y no sé qué más x.x

Y supongo que por eso es que hice este fic. Bueno me declaro abiertamente fanática de esta pareja y tengo ganas de matar a Sasuke por eso xD

Bueno espero sus comentarios (tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, cartas bomba no por favor) y muchas gracias por su atención. Espero hacer algo más lindo para el futuro… eso creo. Bueno… ja ne!


End file.
